


Las estrellas no se apagan

by Plata_y_Verde



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plata_y_Verde/pseuds/Plata_y_Verde
Summary: Nagisa ha aprendido que las estrellas siempre están ahí para darle ánimos aunque él no sea capaz de verlas. También sabe que hay algo que, a su parecer, brilla más que las estrellas, por eso odia cuando los ojos de Makoto se ven inundados por el miedo y dejan de brillar.





	

Los problemas van y vienen.

Los problemas llegan, juegan durante un tiempo contigo y, cuando se aburren de ti, se marchan. Pueden dejarte tirado en el suelo, pensando que no podrás recuperarte jamás, pero cuando te tranquilizas y vuelves a respirar con normalidad, te das cuenta de que finalmente puedes ponerte en pie porque los problemas siempre acaban yéndose.

A simple vista, parece que las estrellas también van y vienen, que tan solo iluminan la noche y se apagan a medida que aumenta la luz; pero en realidad siguen allí, esperando pacientemente su oportunidad de brillar.

Con el paso del tiempo, Nagisa aprendió a comprender eso.

A veces simplemente dejaba de ver su meta, quizá porque se perdía en el horizonte, mucho más lejos de donde alcanzaba su vista, quizá porque en realidad esa meta nunca había estado del todo clara, o quizá porque la multitud de obligaciones que debía cumplir pese a que no le importaban en absoluto, tapaban su objetivo. Realmente no le importaba tanto la causa como el hecho de que por momentos dejase de entenderlo absolutamente todo, y por mucho que sus padres le hablasen sobre lo importantes que eran sus estudios, tenía la certeza de que las palabras no conseguirían que volviese a entender.

Le costó hallar la respuesta, pero la luz de las estrellas entrando a través del cristal fue capaz de hacerle entender.

Tiempo. Necesitaba tiempo y tranquilidad.

Por eso, cuando su respiración se agitaba durante una clase y al mirar por la ventana no era capaz de encontrar ni una sola pista que evidenciase la presencia de las estrellas, se obligaba a calmarse y esperar. Si esperaba la noche llegaría y aunque las nubes se amontonasen en el cielo y el ajetreo producido por la gente intentase subir hasta el cielo y volverlo todo oscuro, no habría nada que lograse tapar  todas las estrellas.

Poco a poco, esas pequeñas luces fueron haciéndose más intensas y Nagisa fue incapaz de encontrar las nubes por ninguna parte; en el agua simplemente no existían las nubes.

Y así, saltando desde una plataforma con la mirada fija en la meta cada vez que Makoto tocaba la pared, Nagisa fue extendiendo los brazos sin darse cuenta hasta que lograba llegar hasta Rei. Y, cuando algo intentaba que dejase de ver la línea de llegada, ni siquiera le daba tiempo a agobiarse, porque los problemas se resolvían con mucha más rapidez en equipo.

Nagisa no se permitió pensar en que en algún momento tendría que amanecer y, cuando la luz del sol empezaba a surgir de las entrañas de la noche, se dio cuenta de que todo iba a cambiar de nuevo y, olvidándose de la existencia de las estrellas, tuvo verdadero miedo.

Aún no había salido el sol del todo cuando Haruka afirmó que estarían unidos por un vínculo especial y Nagisa, que siempre había tenido una especie de fe ciega en Haru, no pudo hacer más que creerle.

Y tenía razón.

Por mucho que lo estirasen, ese vínculo parecía reacio a romperse; de hecho, les fue juntando de nuevo y llevó a Nagisa hasta un pequeño apartamento en Tokio.

―¿Nagisa? ¿Qué…?―Makoto ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, pues el rubio le abrazó tan repentinamente que, pese a la clara diferencia de altura, a punto estuvo de tirarle al suelo.

Le devolvió el abrazo algo aturdido, aún sin entender por qué había venido a verle sin previo aviso y, separándose con cierta dificultad de él, le llevó al interior de la casa.

Se sentaron y Makoto esperó pacientemente a que comenzara a hablar; no era capaz de entender a Nagisa con solo mirarle con la misma facilidad que tenía para entender a Haru y, aunque en otro momento le habría frustrado no ser capaz de comprender del todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio, ahora le bastaba con saber que era mejor que Nagisa hablara primero.

Nagisa estuvo unos minutos sin decir nada, esquivando la mirada de Makoto, temeroso de que fuese capaz de adivinar la verdad en sus ojos.

―Te echaba de menos―murmuró, levantando la vista.

Makoto mantuvo el contacto visual y se cruzó de brazos. Por mucho que le gustase la idea de que Nagisa tan solo estuviese ahí por su compañía, no se lo creía; la última vez que había actuado de una forma extraña fue porque se había ido de casa. Podía no conocerle tan bien como a Haru, pero sabía perfectamente que ocultaba algo.

―¿Qué ha pasado?―dijo, suavemente pero con una firmeza de la que pocas veces hacía gala.

El semblante de Nagisa cambió a uno que pretendía imitar su expresión de siempre y se acercó juguetonamente a Makoto.

―Solo eso―aseguró, demasiado cerca de su rostro.

Makoto levantó las cejas y lo alejó de él y, cuando habló, Nagisa supo que no le iba a dejar ocultarlo mucho tiempo más.

―Nagisa, haz el favor de contarme qué es lo que ha pasado. No has venido hasta Tokio solo porque querías verme―Su tono se suavizó y, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, volvió a sonar como el Makoto de siempre―. Sabes que intentaré ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

Nagisa suspiró y volvió a sentarse, con los hombros caídos.

―No sé qué hacer―admitió con la vista clavada en el suelo―. Se supone que ahora debería estudiar una carrera y…―Hizo un puchero digno de un niño pequeño― no sé si es lo que quiero hacer. Realmente no sé qué es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida.

En ese preciso instante, Makoto tuvo ganas de abrazarle y decirle que sabía cómo se sentía; sabía lo que era tener que elegir y no estar seguro ni siquiera de cuáles eran sus opciones, por suerte, él lo había descubierto.

―Simplemente piensa en algo que te guste lo suficiente como para que estudiar tenga sentido con tal de conseguirlo. Piensa en ello y elige algo que te haga estar seguro de que no te vas a arrepentir ―Nagisa se quedó pensativo y entonces Makoto frunció el ceño levemente, preguntándose si realmente sus consejos podrían ayudarle―¿No crees que Rei podría aconsejarte mucho mejor que yo?

Nagisa negó inmediatamente con la cabeza, en esos momentos solo necesitaba a Makoto, incluso si sus palabras tampoco lograban que entendiese lo que tenía que hacer, simplemente necesitaba que estuviese con él para estar tranquilo, porque sus ojos brillaban incluso más que las estrellas.

O-o-O

Alejado del resto del mundo e iluminado por la luz de la luna, que ese día más que nunca parecía querer quitarles protagonismo a las estrellas, Makoto pensó que desde hacía unas horas el mundo había estado extrañamente silencioso.

Era como si hubiese estado en trance durante prácticamente todo el día y, justo en ese preciso instante, por fin se diese cuenta del poco sentido que había cobrado el paso de las horas.

Quizá todo lo demás estuviese en silencio porque las olas se oían _demasiado_.

Se fijó en la extensión de agua que descansaba frente a él y frunció ligeramente el ceño, casi sin darse cuenta; teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de las olas, no tenía sentido que sonasen tan alarmantemente feroces.

Las olas, como los problemas, desaparecían casi sin que se diese cuenta, pero aun cuando su presencia se había perdido para siempre, el murmullo de las olas resonaba en la mente de Makoto, convirtiéndose a una velocidad alarmante en un imponente rugido.

Aunque puede que el problema no fuese exactamente ese, sino que las olas eran lo único que oía.

Giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda, comprobando que Nagisa seguía allí, pero la preocupación no se desvaneció cuando supo que seguía sentado a su lado.

No había dado muestras de estar enfadado en todo el día, aunque, pensándolo bien, Makoto no habría sido capaz de reprochárselo si se hubiese dado el caso; pero estaba claro que no estaba, en absoluto, bien.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando clavó la vista en él durante un segundo y volvió concentrarse en el vaivén del mar.

―Quiero ayudarte, de verdad―musitó, tras exhalar un largo suspiro. Abrió la boca varias veces, intentando encontrar unas palabras que lograsen deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta, antes de poder seguir hablando―. Quiero que todo nos salga bien y quiero creer que las cosas nos pueden salir bien aunque tú vivas en Tokio y yo aquí, pero...―intentó que no pareciese que se lo estaba echando en cara― pero si cuando podemos estar juntos haces lo mismo que hoy, no sé si vamos a poder.

Sin duda alguna, sus intentos fueron en vano, porque no cabía duda que había hecho que Makoto se sintiera mal.

Y él sabía que tenía motivos de sobra para sentirse mal.

Se suponía que, aprovechando que los padres de Makoto estarían fuera de casa durante prácticamente todo el día, disfrutarían del día en la compañía del otro y, en un principio, había ido bien.

Pero al parecer _bien_ era una palabra que solo era capaz de abarcar el tiempo durante el que estaban solos.

Tras ir a recogerlos a la escuela decidieron llevar a Ran y Ren a la playa y, a pesar las bromas de Nagisa y las carcajadas de sus hermanos, la luz que brillaba en los ojos de Makoto se apagó un poco, sintiéndose amenaza por la presencia del mar.

Nagisa dejó a los mellizos compitiendo para ver quién hacía antes un castillo de arena con foso incluido, prometiendo que le compraría un helado al ganador y se dejó caer al lado de Makoto.

Tras unos minutos en los que todo pareció volver a la normalidad, la sonrisa de Makoto se borró repentinamente cuando Nagisa apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y, apartándose con una brusquedad que no era propia de él, señaló con la cabeza a sus hermanos.

Sin duda alguna, cuando no estaban ellos solos no estaba bien.

Comprendía que a Nagisa le molestara. Comprendía que más de seis meses dejando de ser algo más que amigos cada vez que otra persona se acercaba, le hubiesen acabado exasperando, pero no podía simplemente dejar de pensar en el resto de la gente.

No era capaz de evitar pensar que para otras personas eso estaba mal y no podía adivinar quiénes eran esas personas. Ni siquiera sabía lo que pensaría sus padres si se enterasen.

―Tengo miedo―admitió con un hilo de voz.

No era el mismo tipo de miedo que dominaba su cuerpo cada vez que sonaba un ruido extraño en la oscuridad, no se parecía a lo que sentía después de ver una película de terror.

Pensándolo bien, si ese miedo podía compararse con cualquier otro, era con el miedo al agua.

Tenía la sensación de que si se quedaba quieto, si intentaba actuar con normalidad y no huir de ese _algo_ que ni siquiera conocía, acabaría siendo atacado.

No sabía cómo afrontarlo y su mente solo le daba la opción de huir.

Nagisa colocó su mano sobre la de Makoto con cautela, esperando que se apartase al instante, pero no hizo nada.

―Vamos a intentar superar ese miedo―afirmó sin un ápice de duda―, y si cuando lo consigamos, alguien tiene algo que objetar, que le den. Con el tiempo vas a comprender que no hay ninguna manera de que esto no esté bien.

Makoto asintió lentamente y Nagisa se dijo a sí mismo que podía esperar un poco más.

Al fin y al cabo sabía de sobra que solo necesitaba tiempo para poder ver las estrellas brillando de nuevo.


End file.
